mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
The Face Of Revenge
The Face Of Revenge is episode 4 of Series 6. Synopsis Shunned by the music world for not having super star looks, embittered music mogul Cuthbert Peabody hijacks a new M.I.9 invention capable of changing a person's face into anyone elses and uses it against the people who he holds responsible for his failure, pop fans. The team must crack a highly elaborate musical code in order to put a stop to Peabody but with not a musical bone between them, they must turn to an unlikely ally for help, Brian Ditchwater. Meanwhile, Byron records a song and accompanying music video and Roly enjoys Squizzle FM. Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar to, "Face Off", where the villain was changing faces to get what he wanted. *Tom Tupper was reading one of the Blade Quest books which are the main focus in "The Dark Wizard". *During the episode Roland Donaldson listens to Squizzle FM and Cuthbert Peabody hacks into it for his plan, the same radio station that Scoop Doggy listened to in "The New Grand Master". Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.1.jpg|Test subject gets her face scanned MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.2.jpg|Test subjects Face Print MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.3.jpg|Squizzle FM on Roley's phone MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.4.jpg|A makeshift face scanner MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.5.jpg|Peabody scans his face MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.6.jpg|M.I.9 file on Cuthbert Peabody MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.7.jpg|M.I.9 file on the Research Facility MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.8.jpg|Parts to make a Face Scanner MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.9.jpg|Franks gives the team their mission briefing MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.10.jpg|Franks gives the team their mission briefing MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.11.jpg|Aneisha on the front of Notes MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.12.jpg|Aneisha disguise as a Talent Agent MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.13.jpg|Zoe find plans on a tablet MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.14.jpg|Zoe find plans on a tablet MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.15.jpg|Byron boyband look MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.16.jpg|Dan, Tom and Aneisha discuss the mission MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.17.jpg|Stella tell the agents about the Transmorpher MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.18.jpg|A demonstration of the Transmorpher MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.19.jpg|A demonstration of the Transmorpher MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.20.jpg|M.I.9 Research Facility MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.21.jpg|The Transmorpher chair MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.22.jpg|The Minister for Crime in The Transmorpher MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.23.jpg|The Minister for Crime is Cuthbert Peabody MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.24.jpg|The Minister for Crime looks at his face MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.25.jpg|M.I.9 Guards MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.26.jpg|Cuthbert Peabody and the Minister of Crime MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.27.jpg|Tom's desk MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.28.jpg|Dan, Aneisha, Stella and Frank tied up MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.29.jpg|Peabody's henchman hacking into Squizzle FM MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.30.jpg|Broadcasting on Squizzle FM MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.31.jpg|The dinner lady and Roley's face changes MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.32.jpg|Mr Mcnabb and Mr Flatley face morphs MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.33.jpg|The microphone in the Transmorpher MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.34.jpg|Byrons new look MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.35.jpg|Tom creating the reverse facecode MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.36.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.37.jpg|Reverse facecode being transmitted MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.38.jpg|Returning to their original one MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.39.jpg|Dan pulling Aneisha away from the machine MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.40.jpg|Peabody being arrested MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.41.jpg|Byron getting a gold record MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.42.jpg|The record 6.4.jpg| Frank at transmorpher.jpg|Frank at The Transmorpher StellaatResearchFacility.jpg|Stella at the Research Facility Stella,Dan,FrankandPM.jpg|Stella, Dan, Frank, and the Prime Minister Stella,Frank,Dan,AneishaattheTransmorpher.jpg|Stella, Frank, Dan and Aneisha at the Transmorpher StellaShocked.jpg|"No, no, no, he can't." Stella shocked at Peabody's plan. StellaordersthearrestofPeabody.jpg|Stella orders the arrest of Peabody The_Face_of_Revenge.jpg| The_Face_Of_Revenge.jpg| Videos Category:Series 6